


Hold My Hand When We Make Love

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith isn't used to sex like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand When We Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14573804444/faiths-breath-catches-in-her-chest-as-angel).

Faith’s breath catches in her chest as Angel enters her, slow and steady as if they have all the time in the world. His body is a heavy weight upon her chest, as soothing as an anchor. She hooks him closer with her legs, drawing him in, until he becomes her entire universe: every single sense is drowning in him. Nothing else needs to exist.

She’s soaking with desperate need as he drives into her, taking his time, making her work for every inch. It’s enough to make her chest feel tight. No one has ever treated her like this before, definitely not in bed. She feels precious.

Angel grunts and buries his face against her neck, but she doesn’t feel scared. Even with her blood pounding with desire, she doesn’t worry for a moment that he might bite down. All she can think about is how he feels inside her, so thick and all-consuming.

His hand seeks out hers and he threads their fingers together. It takes her a moment to respond, too lost, too confused. As he slides deep into her once more, filling her inch by inch, she clenches down and holds onto him tightly. Linked together, she closes her eyes and lets herself go - she rides every rippling sensation that Angel offers, losing herself in emotions she hadn’t know she was able to feel.


End file.
